Red Yarn
by Matsuri Yuki
Summary: Cat Hidan is in heat and finds a black cat tangled up in red yarn. Think of all the naughty unimaginable things he can do to the kitty... Very very detailed yaoi. (HidaIta) (Neko mimi) Rated M.


Hello again!

It has most certainly been a while! I apologize for the lack of consistency :(. However I bring you this new story, and please let me straighten some facts and logic just in case if confusion occurs.

This story is extremely, extremely perverted. It is so perverted, that I have lost count of how many times I've written "cum" or "fuck" anything like that. So please, read it if you are interested. And if not, please don't read it (haha).

Furthermore, Itachi and Hidan are neko mimi, so cat ears, tail and behaviour may and will occur. I have honestly researched about cats to make it somewhat accurate, but I made up some exceptions to make the story flow better, like the mating part and how only females go in "heat", whereas males don't but are constantly horny.

I am not a cat expert (though I do love cats), so do not ever learn any cat facts in this story from me. It's not right. It's sexy XD.

Oh yes, and in my pixiv I have some sketches of this story, please do have a look if you would like to. The link to my pixiv is on my profile.

So please, enjoy and thank you for reading.

* * *

_Red Yarn_

Every now and then comes the time for animals to mate, and cats are of no exception.

However, some may feel that intensive desire to mate much stronger than others.

A pair of white fluffy ears twitched irrepressibly, alongside the long tail that swished in constant irritation at every small sound made or heard.

Panting somewhat heavily Hidan stopped in his tracks and leaned over a nearby tree as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

_Shit_.

He didn't think it would be this bad.

Going into heat wasn't always pleasurable and fun, and Hidan due to past experiences was indeed well aware of that fact. Though this time it came onto him with such intensity that the tomcat could barely walk straight. The desire to mate was so severe that Hidan could do nothing but sweat buckets, jerk him self off relentlessly and omit weird hisses, yowls and "mews", along with a series of uncontrollable ears/tail twitching. Therefore, every so often when heat comes the great cat Hidan was condensed to nothing but a horny overly excited lump of white fur. All he could do at the moment was either pleasure him self to near death, or find a mate and sate all that raw yearning for touch.

Being a stray was no better, having to now fight for a mate just as he did for food… And there are sure as hell a lot of bigger, stronger cats than him self. Don't get him wrong, Hidan's pretty tough on his own but there had been some pretty serious fights and even though he had won most of the time, he preferably would not like to encounter more anytime soon.

Gee, what a great life this is.

Growling lowly in contempt, Hidan banged his head against the hard bark of the tree and slowly slumped down onto the grass. Everything just felt too hot at the moment, and the cat could swear he felt his blood boiling along with his burning desire.

If he doesn't find a mate soon, he will seriously loose it.

Suddenly, violet eyes shot wide open as a strange but delicious scent wafted through the air and straight into his dangerously sensitive nose.

Never had he ever come across a scent so extraordinary!

Wanting more, Hidan leaned forward and sniffed the air, instantly getting a reaction from his body as the strong trace of scent became more prominent through the slight breeze. No scent has ever had such a strong effect on him, and judging by the smell of it it seemed to be coming from another cat.

A young male's.

Hidan shivered lightly at the delightful thought of a potential mate. And being in consistent sexual frustration for the past week he will most definitely not pass up the chance.

Sniffing through the air some more Hidan began following the strong waft, completely relying on his nose to track down the scent.

Eventually the trail led the cat to a house not far away. There was an open window facing his direction, and from what Hidan could smell it seemed like the scent came from inside the building.

Inexplicably captivated, Hidan cautiously approached the foreign house, unable to contain both his fixed curiosity and lust. Stopping just outside the open window the cat sniffed the air once more, his nose instantly picking up the powerful scent that made him twitch in fanatical anticipation. Encouraged by his raw desire, Hidan growled lowly and advanced to the large window, climbing up the ledge whilst taking a peek of what's inside the house that was driving him and his senses insane.

What he saw next only did nothing but heighten his craving beyond comprehension.

In the middle of what seemed to be a living room there was another male cat, a black cat, was sprawled on the floor. His sleek form looked to be slightly younger than Hidan, somewhat leaner and much more elegant… Though at the moment the black cat seemed to be stuck in an unflattering position.

Like, literally stuck.

The dangerously appealing black cat was hopelessly tangled in endless strands of red material, and judging by the continuous squirming, hissing and twitching of his tail Hidan knew that all the cat's desperate efforts of escape was in vain. In fact, he was getting himself even more tangled than before. As Hidan looked closer, the stringy red material was none other than yarn, universally something that all cats enjoyed playing with.

'_Aw, did the kitty have too much fun?' _Hidan thought to himself.

Suddenly the other cat stopped squirming and a pair of beautiful, piercing, crimson eyes met with Hidan's contrasting violet ones. The black cat seemed shocked for a second, but continued to glare eye to eye with him. Hidan however was completely captivated by the other male, for he had not expected his "potential" mate to be so beautiful. The said "mate" had slightly tussled (from the squirming) long jet-black silky hair and tail, and even when he's bound up by ropes of red yarn the older male could tell that the charismatic feline had a well toned, muscled yet trim body. However it was those sharp, mesmeric crimson orbs hooded by long thick lashes that had Hidan breathless. Oh god… And that delicious _scent… _

Before either of them could speak, Hidan, without running any of his thoughts through jumped through the window and darted towards the younger male's direction, pressing his nose into the crook of his pale slender neck and instantly inhaling in the delightful smell. Obviously, the other did not seem to be very pleased with his actions, and resumed his frantic bout of hissing and squirming. Hidan pulled back just in time when the black kitty decided to try and viciously bite off his nose.

'_Fiesty' _Hidan thought with a devilish smirk, his pupils dilating at the influx of naughty thoughts of what he can do to the kitten.

Seemingly, the other had picked up on what Hidan's thoughts were, and did not share the same views.

"No! Get away from me!" The black cat bared his fangs and hissed dangerously, as his crimson glare intensified along with black ears that pressed downward flat against his head.

Normally, Hidan would actually be somewhat intimidated by the other male's threatening response, but due to his raw need clouding his better judgment the older cat could not give less of a fuck, even if it costs him his nose. Therefore Hidan regained his smirk and once again approached towards the black cat.

Slowly, this time.

"Now, now there's no need to be so rude. I'm Hidan by the way."

"Well _Hidan_, stay away from me or I will kill you." The cat was definitely not going to buy the 'friendly act'.

"Ouch, judging from the way how my name came out of your mouth I really don't know whether to be frightened insulted or turned on." Hidan purred out, grinning manically as the ruby eyes widened at the last few words. It was true though, the kitty's deep smooth silky voice sounds much more _sensual_ to Hidan than just a plain threat.

Or maybe it's just his hormones talking again.

"… Stay away!" A faint blush crept upon the younger male's features, and he struggled harder, now frantically trying to get free from the cursed red restraints in order to save himself from possible rape.

"Don't worry kitty, I'm only here to help…" Hidan leaned down, taking a hold of the other's chin whilst tilting it up slightly in order to be face to face with the other cat.

Crimson eyes turned to slits as the black cat growled threateningly, but his ears tilted forwards just little… indicating his interest in the matter. Encouraged by the kitty's will to listen, Hidan continued his proposition.

"I will help you get out of this mess… If only you'd help me with my problem." Hidan grinned, gesturing to the forming bulge in between his legs.

And that's when the black cat's patience with Hidan snapped completely. Sharp canines sunk deep into the other's hand, puncturing the thin skin easily and pierced through the flesh. Hissing in pain, Hidan pulled back and studied his tattered hand, which was now bloodied and partially wounded. Shit, that bite was a bitch! Luckily it wasn't as deep as the other cat had anticipated it to be and Hidan through experience had gotten worse bites, but nonetheless it still stung like hell and it's definitely not going to heal very quickly.

Hidan chuckled darkly, forcing down thoughts of killing the other male. It's not worth to get angry over something like this, especially if the kitty had every right to defend himself. However, the bite will not be forgotten that easily. The younger cat gasped as Hidan's other hand forcefully gripped at his pale throat, clenching in a vice grip squeezing, not hard enough to choke but hard enough to hurt. Leaning down once more Hidan growled warningly into the other's ear.

"That really fucking hurt, you know…" The other cat hissed back coldly in response, and if the kitty wasn't in the midst of being almost strangled, Hidan was almost sure the other would've spat right in his face. Hidan laughed at the sheer stubbornness of the kitty, but at the same time the reluctant behaviour increased his libido.

So he decided to try to coo the kitty into sex one more time, before he uses force on him. As wrong as that sounds, this was what Hidan's raw need was telling him to do.

"I'll forgive you on how you tried to bite my hand off, but let me tell you this. I have been in heat for the past week and I'm fucking hornier than ever. Even if you don't give me fucking consent I will still fuck you. So it's either you be a good kitty and accept it and I promise to make you feel good, or fight and I'll have my way with you and make it absolute hell, even if you break and beg me to stop."

Okay, that was blunt, but it got his point across.

The kitty seemed to understand it perfectly, and was now on the verge of freaking out.

This was so twisted but seeing the other scared out of his wits was a huge turn on for Hidan. But it's not like as if the other was completely innocent…

"But I know that you secretly want this, kitty... And you know how I know?" Hidan released his hand from the younger male's throat, whispering into his ear once more. "I know, because I could smell your scent and know fully well that you are also in heat. Am I right, kitty?" His suspicions were confirmed as the other cat's blush increased tenfold, trying one last desperate attempt to escape from the older male.

"N-no…! Stop I'm… not!" But it was no use struggling further, for Hidan has an excuse to have his way with him now.

"Yes, you are… And you need this just as much as I do. I tracked your scent all way here and I am not giving up such a hot specimen like you… And I could tell by the look on your face and scent that you want my cock, don't you?" Hidan husked out, whilst tightening some of the yarn to secure the other from getting free, chuckling when the younger male seemed to be responsive with his lewd words, gasping and blushing even harder while shaking his head in denial.

Maybe he can push him just a little more…

"You want my cock down your throat and up your tight little ass, so you can feel me stretching you apart hm? I bet you want me to fill your little hole up with my semen, you little slut." Okay, maybe that was pushing it a bit too far, because now the kitty's face was completely red from shame and tears formed around his eyes. But his body seemed to like what Hidan had suggested, as the lithe form was shaking ever so slightly. Though it could just be from the cold, or fear because the older male had just implied that he was going to violate every part of him.

A part of Hidan felt bad for scaring the poor cat, but a larger hornier part of him liked it.

"Hey, what's your name kitty?" Might as well ask out of respect and maybe from a feeling that Hidan might want to get to know the beautiful kitty afterwards, if that is the other complies.

"What's the point of asking when you're just going to rape me." That wasn't even a question, more on the lines of a statement.

"Well, it's either your name or slut, you choose." Hidan smirked, not letting him know the real reason. The younger male looked rather taken aback at his horrific new nickname, before replying.

"… Itachi." He mumbled out.

"Itachi? Weasel? How can you be a weasel when you're a fucking cat?"

"S-shut the fuck up! It's not like I chose it…" Itachi blushed once more, and for a second there Hidan felt his heart leap.

"I'm joking, stop being so prissy. Itachi's a pretty name." Hidan grinned, for fact, genuinely this time, earning another adorable sweet blush from Itachi.

What a cutie pie.

Hidan snapped out of his 'cute' state of mind and his horny self remembered that he still had to fuck the kitty.

"Well then, _Itachi_," Hidan husked out while standing up, whilst turning towards Itachi, giving the other an eyeful of his large throbbing cock, which pulsed heavily when the kitty's gaze met with it head on.

Itachi's crimson eyes widened considerably at the size of Hidan's erection. Smirking, Hidan tangled his fingers into Itachi's raven locks roughly, forcing the younger male to sit up and guided his erection towards the other's plump moist lips.

"Why don't you open that pretty little mouth of yours and show me what you can do with your tongue."

Itachi gasped and blushed crimson, shaking his head in refusal whilst biting his lips to emphasize his disagreement with Hidan's request. The kitty whined when Hidan pulled on his silky hair harder, still refusing to comply. Slightly frustrated but not discouraged Hidan tugged the black tresses roughly and thrusted his hips forward, so that the tip of his throbbing erection was pressed up against Itachi's soft plump lips, while rubbing his swollen head between the parting of the two lips, nudging for the kitty to take it in.

"You will suck me off whether you like it or not… Otherwise I will shove my cock up your ass dry." Itachi groaned; out of pleasure or out of defeat Hidan did not know, for he had lost his mind for a moment as the kitty decided to give in and shyly licked the tip with his pink tongue, before slowly opening his mouth to take him in.

"Fuck…" He swore as Itachi's lips and mouth stretched to accommodate his thick girth; all the while his tongue was lapping at the tip with slight hesitation. Slowly Itachi began to get accustomed to Hidan's erection in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down the shaft, applying sweet suction at the tip once in a while. Hidan cursed under his breath when Itachi's skilled hot tongue licked over a thick vein on the underside, before applying some of that delicious suction on the said spot.

"Shit… God Itachi that feels so good… Don't you dare bite, or I will rip out your fucking canines along with your throat…" Itachi moaned lowly at the comment, blushing even harder and increasing his pace. Hidan raised an eyebrow at Itachi's new behavior and looked down at the kitty's crotch, grinning at the fact that such abusive words had turned into something erotic for the younger male.

"Oh, what is this…? You are rock hard from just sucking dick? So kitty does want it after all… You like sucking my cock don't you, here, let me help you with that, I bet you can take it in all the way." Hidan jerked his hips forward, forcing his thick erection further into the warm cavern, making Itachi gag and groan from the sudden stretch of his throat; whilst sending vibrations through Hidan's sensitive cock through his spine. Hidan growled at the feeling and continued to thrust into and out of Itachi's mouth, entangling his fingers into Itachi's locks once more, groaning in pleasure each time the tip of his cock brushed the back of the other male's throat. Hidan could feel his orgasm coming on quickly, and knew quite well that Itachi could feel his cock pulsating in anticipation as well.

"Ahh… Itachi… Do you want me to cum on your face or in your mouth?" Hidan moaned out, all the while still thrusting heavily with Itachi's bobbing movements. The younger cat shot him a look that clearly said "None of the above."

But it was too late, as Hidan was already over the edge, shooting one of his longest and thickest spurts of cum into Itachi's unexpecting mouth. This caused Itachi to suddenly choke from both surprise and at the influx of foreign essence shooting into the back of his throat. The younger male tried to pull away from the offending erection, but Hidan's vice grip on his hair prevented him from doing that, forcing him to swallow all of the sticky creamy semen down in order to breathe.

After reluctantly swallowing spurts after thick spurts of heavily concentrated cum Hidan finally came down from his high, and released his fingers from the now tousled tresses. Pulling away Itachi gasped for air, and a bit of leftover cum dribbled past his now red lips and down his chin. He felt a bit sick from the salty/bitter aftertaste of Hidan's liquid, but surprisingly it was not as unpleasant as he thought it would be.

After Itachi regained his composure he sent a dark glare towards Hidan.

"I hate you." The kitty pouted silently, all the while still blushing furiously.

"I-I'm sorry… You just felt too good I couldn't hold it back… That must have been a pretty thick load as well… from heat and… yeah…" Hidan sweatdropped as he scratched the back of his head in slight awkwardness. White fluffy ears drooped slightly in apology. "But I know I can make it up to you."

Black ears perked up and red eyes looked back towards violet ones in slight interest.

"I'll make it up to you by fucking you next and cumming in your ass." Itachi gapped at Hidan's blunt statement.

"I don't want you to cum anywhere close, in out or on me anymore!"

"But cumming in your ass will feel amazing! Trust me!" Hidan gave Itachi a hopeful glance and Itachi returned the older male a sour look. "And you are still big and hard, I have to take responsibility."

Itachi sighed. Hell, this isn't even rape or even half-rape anymore… They sound like an old bickering couple and to some extent the kitty found it rather amusing. Maybe he will agree just to see what Hidan can really do.

He was about to respond but Hidan beat him to it.

"How about I untie and detangle you so it'll be more comfortable? As long as you don't run off, obviously."

Itachi had thought about the running off part, but for some reason his instincts told him that Hidan wasn't as bad as he seemed, and he wouldn't lie. Furthermore he was in heat as much as Hidan was and he had not had the chance to release yet.

"Fine." Hidan grinned, as he got up to detangle the kitty from all that red mess. Or more like ripping the yarn apart with his teeth. Eventually he got Itachi untangled and now they can proceed with their planned "activity".

Itachi gasped lightly as Hidan encircled his arms around his thin waist and pulled him on top of the older male, whilst straddling Hidan and his cock, which was pressed heavily in between Itachi's bum cheeks. Itachi's first instinct was to pull away, all in which failed, as Hidan decided it was finally _safe _to kiss the younger male on the lips without putting his nose or face in jeopardy. The kitty tried to break the kiss, struggling in Hidan's lap just to have the other's tongue pushing right into his own cavern.

It honestly seemed like the more Itachi struggled the hornier stupider Hidan got. Itachi mentally swore to himself that he would most definitely bite the other's tongue off if they kept probing at his own tongue. However, the younger male felt him self relax and eventually _enjoy _the kiss, and quickly turned into a heated battle of tongues, with Hidan emerging as the victor.

Itachi felt Hidan detach his lips from his own, only to reattach them onto his throat, sucking nipping around his jawline, moving downwards against his Adam's apple while kissing his neckline and showering his prominent collar bones various hickies. The pleasure intensified as Hidan brushed his large calloused hands across the plains of his torso, feeling every ridge of smooth skin and muscle. The kitty mewed as Hidan's fingers made their way to his pert pink nipples, fondling and groping the nubs before his mouth joined where his hands were, licking and sucking Itachi's nipples with lust- filled passion.

Itachi gasped as Hidan's hands found their way to his bum cheeks, grasping them and squeezing, before giving both cheeks a light spank. The older male groaned as his cock rubbed between Itachi's bum cheeks, before letting go before he got too excited.

"Right, now turn around and down on your arms and knees," Hidan watched Itachi do exactly what he was told, his backside facing the older cat. It seems that Itachi gave up on the protesting, probably due to his own horniness getting the better of him. Hidan felt his erection jolt and come back to life with full force as Itachi's pink opening winked at him, tempting him to just shove his cock inside without preparation. But that would be extremely painful, and Hidan promised Itachi that if he corporates with him it would be pleasurable.

Itachi's long black silky tail twitched in anticipation, his body shuddering deliciously as Hidan caressed his cheeks, spreading them lewdly to reveal the hidden taint. Unintentionally Itachi began to push his bum back, and yelped in slight pain and surprise when a hand was brought down on his bum cheek. Suddenly something wet slimy entered his sensitive taint, drawing out a long delighted mewl from the younger male.

"D-don't… It's dirty… Ah! Ahh…. Hidan…" Itachi moaned, as Hidan began to tongue fuck the kitty, pushing the wet muscle into the tight warm squishy heat, all the while spanking Itachi's now reddened bum cheeks. Deciding to take it up a notch, Hidan pressed his whole mouth over the kitty's hole, sucking yet prodding generously, fully preparing him of what's to come.

"Hidan…" Came Itachi's voice eventually.

"Hm?" Hidan looked up in question. Itachi hasn't asked anything or took the initiative to speak first.

"Just put it in… I can't hold it much longer…" Itachi's deep alluring voice cooed softly, but desperately. Oh, how that sounded so beautiful.

"Are you sure? You still seem pretty tight…" Hidan responded, while thumbing the rim of Itachi's hole, inserted both his thumbs into the tight heat, whilst pulling it apart from each other, his actions revealing the rosy hue of the other's squishy slick insides.

"N-no… Just do it before I change my mind." Hidan couldn't see Itachi's face but he would bet anything that the kitty was blushing like mad.

"Alright, no fingers?" Hidan lightly tapped the pink taint before slightly breaching it with two fingers.

"Is your cock a finger?" Came the sarcastic response.

Cheeky bastard.

"I will fuck you until you can't walk straight." Hidan grinned, spitting on his hand and rubbing his shaft, before aligning his erection against the red pucker.

"Good. Then we both understand each other." Itachi smirked back, purposely pushing his hole against Hidan's pulsating cock.

Itachi's eyes widened and gasped sharply when Hidan grabbed his hips tightly, holding him in place; a demonstration of complete dominance over the other. Using his canines, Hidan bit down into Itachi's pale neck whilst breaking the skin, marking him as his own. Still holding Itachi's hips down the older male pushed in all at once, sheathing his thick long organ into the tight heat, all the way to the hilt without any signs of warning or mercy. Itachi let out a small yelp of pain mixed with pleasure as he felt a bit of blood trickle down from his marked neck and also a bit of blood from his hole, as Hidan broke him due to the lack of preparation. Hidan could tell from the squeezing around his erection that Itachi needed a bit of time to adjust, and waited, while licking the blood clean from the fresh wound he had inflicted upon the kitty, kissing and planting love bites around the wounded area.

"Ahh… You're huge… it's tearing me apart…" Itachi moaned out, trying to get accustomed to the foreign feeling that currently breaching his insides. Hidan kissed along the younger male's spine and whispered soothing nothing's into the soft ears, gently stroking the long black tail in attempts to soothe the pain.

"Shh… I'm sorry… Please bear with it a bit longer…" It was getting extremely uncomfortable for Hidan now, but he restrained himself not to move just yet.

"It's okay… Move now…"

"You sure…?"

"Yes… Do what you said you were going to do to me… P-please… Hidan, violate me."

_Holy shit… _he is going to cum again if Itachi kept this up.

Hidan groaned lightly in response and slowly began to move in and out, biting his lip at how good it felt to be inside the other male. Eventually Itachi's insides began to relax and the uncomfortable sensation began to turn pleasurable. Hidan, noticing Itachi's impatient nudge for more, started moving in a steady pace, increasing the speed until he pulled out from all the way to the tip, whilst slamming back in with all his strength, causing both of them to moan and push back for more.

A thin layer of sweat glazed both of their bodies as they continued their heated ministrations, with Hidan pulling out and slamming back in with powerful thrusts and Itachi pushing back and meeting Hidan's hips in a strong, unrelenting delicious rhythm. Itachi cried out loudly as his prostate was struck spot on, unable to contain his sounds any longer. Hidan growled and thrusted into the tight heat harder, pressing into the younger male's ass balls deep, wishing this would last longer.

"H-Hidan I'm… coming…" Itachi moaned out through the thrusts, shamelessly bouncing his ass back for more of that friction.

"Me too… Shit…" Hidan growled, before taking a hold of Itachi's long tail jerking it up towards his spine, all the while reaching over and pumped the other's neglected member with vigour, further adding and intensifying the pleasure for Itachi.

"Ahh… Hidan…!" Itachi exclaimed as he came undone, shooting long creamy spurts of thick concentrated cum, coating his stomach, the floor and Hidan's still pumping hand. Itachi's walls suddenly became too tight for Hidan to bare, and for the second time forcing Hidan to the brink of orgasm, as he ejaculated his thick ropes of semen into his new mate.

"Fuck… Itachi…" Hidan gasped, while lazily riding both of their orgasms out, milking every drop from their exhausted bodies. Eventually recovered enough, Hidan pulled out slowly, causing Itachi to gasp quietly at the feeling of his semen trickling thickly out of his abused reddened hole, sliding down his pale thighs and onto the floor.

"So… How was that?" Hidan shifted Itachi off the floor and into his arms.

"You were right… About the cum in my butt thing…" Itachi smiled playfully, before relaxing into his arms.

"Then do you want to be my mate?" Hidan asked, in hopes the kitty would agree.

"Maybe, what can you do to convince me further?" Itachi smirked back subtly.

"To get you more of that red yarn."

* * *

END.

Thank you so much again for reading and any suggestions or comments are more than welcomed.


End file.
